


reconsider this

by would_you_like_some_angst_with_that



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/would_you_like_some_angst_with_that/pseuds/would_you_like_some_angst_with_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Death discuss his decision to retire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reconsider this

**Author's Note:**

> This fic occurs after 'Season of Mists' and before the beginning of 'Lucifer'.
> 
> Death speaks in bold, Lucifer in italics. (I'm not sure how clear it is in the fic, so I figured I'd just clarify it here.)

He'd been enjoying how the fading light made patterns that chased each other on his closed eyelids when an unmistakable voice cut short his trance.

**Even you have to admit that He gets it right sometimes, doesn't He?**

The blond opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the spectacular sight before him. He stayed silent and took another sip from the wine glass he was holding.

**Well, I shouldn't say He, that's not right. More like It, really. Anyway...**

A silhouette blocked his view of the descending sun.

**...I think sunsets are Its favourite creation.**

The blond finally spoke.

_You're in the way._

**Oh!**

The shadow quickly moved out of the sunlight and leaned against his chair.

**Sorry.**

Death put her chin in her hands and tapped her fingers against her lips, looking out towards the horizon.

**And I think puppies might be Its second favourite.**

Lucifer calmly took another sip from his glass.

_And I think you might be in the minority on that._

**Of course! Humans always put themselves front and center. Which is why,** and she motioned towards the half-empty bottle that was hovering by Lucifer's elbow, **cats are low on the list of favourites.**  

Lucifer easily plucked the bottle out of the air and handed it to Death.

_What's wrong with cats?_

**They're vain, self-interested creatures that have a penchant for causing trouble.**

She peered inside the bottle and crinkled up her nose. For the first time since she'd appeared, Death looked at Lucifer and grinned, real mirth and snark sparkling in her eyes.

**But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?**

Lucifer matched her grin with a brilliant smile and without breaking his glance, handed Death a glass that had just materialized out of the air. Wine transformed into juice as it poured itself from bottle to glass. Death shifted her gaze to her drink and took a small sip. She nodded her head, contented, and gulped the rest down before tapping her glass gently, making it disappear as quickly as it had appeared. She cocked her head to the side, and beamed at the angel.

**Anyway, top third creation is hot dogs. But I may be a little biased on that one.**

Lucifer's smile didn't falter.

_No._

Death plopped down, almost hitting the ground before a chair caught her at the last moment.

Lucifer blinked and Death was now wearing a floppy beach hat, hot pink flip flops and flowery shorts, drinking an iced Shirley Temple, complete with tiny pink umbrella.

**No?**

He sighed slightly and turned his attention to the sun.

 _I'm not daft. I know they're_ _desperate and they thought by sending you, I'd change my mind, but the answer is still no._

Death turned to look at him and pursed her lips.

**First of all, nobody _sends_ me anywhere. Second of all, that's not why I'm here.**

 

_You're a terrible liar._

She huffed. **Look, Prince of Eternal Angst, I'm here for _you_.**

_Because you're worried and you care?_

His view was again blocked as Death stood in front of him with her hands squarely on her hips, her lips thin.

**I came here with good and pure intentions and you're completely ruining it.**

He smirked. _Kind of how you're ruining my evening?_

She threw her hands up in irritation. 

**Alright! Fine! You're right! Yes, I'm here to get you back, but I told them not to get their hopes up because this--**

She turned to motion at the landscape-- **is truly heaven on earth.**

Death dropped down into the chair and hung her hand limply out.

**And why would you want to leave it?**

She quickly corrected, **I mean--**

He was back to quietly sipping his alcohol. _I know what you meant._

Death laid back and took off her sunglasses.

**I guess I'll just tell them that retirement's treating you well.**

Minutes passed as they both watched the sun dip lower, the vivid pinks melting into violets and blues, while the ocean lapped coolly at their feet. Lucifer finished his drink and carefully set his glass in the air. A few moments later, it disappeared.

He stretched out smoothly on the chair.

 _You know,_ he began, a lit cigarette taking shape in his fingers. _I don't regret what happened._

He drew in and exhaled slowly. 

_The rebellion, the fall, the reign. None of it. Because--_

He paused a moment to tap his cigarette into a floating ashtray.

_\--I was glad to get out._

He blew perfect smoke rings and smiled.

C _ertainly, it was beautiful, but it was oppressing, stifling. Everything was so good and right and straight and perfect. It was unbearably boring and it made you angry. You simply wanted to destroy something, you know?_

He looked over at Death. She was still gazing forward, uncharacteristically silent and still. He took another drag and continued.

_Most angels took out their frustration by carrying out the Will savagely. The rest of them..._

Lucifer dropped the cigarette butt into the ashtray, which immediately popped out of sight.

_...Well, you already know that story._

The dim rays of the sinking sun were quietly giving way to glittering stars and a hazy, bleary moon. Death was marble stone and Lucifer was exhausted. 

 _There's only so much pain that can be endured until it all blends together and shock sets in. Nerves dull. Misery is no longer entertaining. It all gets to be agonizingly tedious. No surprises, nothing new ever happens. Nothing changes. But here, they have the best of Heaven and the worst of Hell all rolled into one, with a dash of--_and at this, Lucifer smiled splendily--  _uncertainty. And that's what makes this place so fun. That's why I'm not going back. There's nothing left for me there. Surely, you understand._

Lazy moonlight shimmered over Death's face. She blinked once, slowly. Casually, simply, without glancing at him, as though she expected the lifeless moon to answer, she murmured,

**I wonder what's become of your wings...**

Ripples spread across closed eyelids as something in Lucifer missed a beat, or fluttered, or hitched.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
